


it's so easy to communicate (or is it?)

by crescentchae



Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (but jeongyeon didn't get that memo), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Lovers, Miscommunication, but fluff, enemies (but not really), tiniest bit of angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentchae/pseuds/crescentchae
Summary: nayeon and jeongyeon have always spent their time bickering with each other. everyone thinks that they hate each other. jeongyeon thinks that nayeon hates her, despite the fact they're sleeping together. yet, in nayeon's mind, they're already togetherornayeon makes assumptions and jeongyeon is confused
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675549
Comments: 21
Kudos: 270





	it's so easy to communicate (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> just 2yeon being awful at communication before finally redeeming themselves

Nayeon stood doing her stretches with the other cheerleaders as she warmed up for the approaching soccer match. She pushed her weight onto her right leg and held it, listening to the idle chatter of Sana and Mina next to her. Nayeon brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned, feeling drowsy from the night she had spent at Jeongyeon’s house. Nayeon only had herself to blame, insisting that they built that pillow fort to watch the newest drama that she was obsessed with all night. Well, that was until Jeongyeon had got bored of following the plot and had begun knocking each of the chairs over one by one until Nayeon conceded defeat, huffing as she got into Jeongyeon’s bed. 

“Nice twirling, pom-poms.” A voice called over the bustle of the soccer team exiting the changing rooms and making their way onto the field. 

Nayeon rolled her eyes even before she had turned, recognising the grating lilt of Jeongyeon’s voice. Nayeon traced her eyes over Jeongyeon’s form, smirking at the sight of Jeongyeon’s hair pulled into space buns atop her head. The sight made Nayeon’s heart ache a little with its direct contrast to the hardened persona Jeongyeon put up. She looked cute. 

But not a fucking chance would Nayeon tell her that. 

At least, not here. 

“Yeah? Well, Mickey Mouse called. He wants his ears back. Who are you dressing up all pretty for, your grandma in the top row?” Nayeon knew full well that Jeongyeon was dressing up pretty for her, and that fact was cemented as an embarrassed flush touched Jeongyeon’s cheeks. Nayeon watched Jeongyeon open and close her mouth, trying to formulate a response. 

She looked like a fish out of water. 

It was almost frustrating how endearing Nayeon found the image. 

“Don’t worry, Yoo. You look cute.” Jeongyeon tilted her head in confusion, not expecting such a public compliment. The flush spread to her neck. Nayeon couldn’t help but smirk. “Your grandma is gonna love it.” 

Jeongyeon’s face contorted into a scowl, rolling her eyes and walking forward to check Nayeon’s shoulder with her own. “Maybe you should just focus on not wearing your shirt backwards again, yeah?” 

Nayeon’s head whipped downward to analyse what she was wearing, horrified that this had happened _again_ and no-one had the decency to tell her _before_ she exited the changing rooms. She pouted as she realised Jeongyeon had been teasing her, her shirt definitely on the correct way. She looked up to meet Jeongyeon’s self-satisfied smile, her mouth contorting into the boxy smile that made her eyes disappear. Nayeon felt the annoyance in her chest die as quickly as it had formed at the unadulterated happiness on Jeongyeon’s face, even if it was at her expense. 

Nayeon knew no-one could see their expressions with their faces so close, and took the chance to return the smile fondly. The words she spoke were mainly for everyone else. 

“You are the worst, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon let her eyes say the opposite. 

“Just for you.” 

  
  
  


Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon sneakily shuffled closer to the ball as she stood in line to defend what was potentially the final free kick of the match. Nayeon rolled her eyes at the blatant attempt to cheat, half-tempted to rat her out to the referee just to piss her off. But Nayeon’s own competitiveness for their university’s team to win took precedence, and she settled for deciding to tease Jeongyeon about it later. 

Nayeon watched as number 7 from the opposing team stepped up to the ball, making strong contact with it and sending it curling through the air. 

Straight into Jeongyeon’s face. 

Nayeon heard the gasps of the crowd as she leapt to her feet, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Jeongyeon hunched over and Nayeon noticed the red staining her hands as she pulled them away from her face. Nayeon’s feet began moving before she could tell them to, leading her towards where Jeongyeon was groaning in pain, curses falling consistently from her lips. 

Nayeon’s path was cut off by people from both teams crowding around Jeongyeon, the volume steadily rising as people concernedly asked if she was okay. Nayeon huffed, not tall enough to see past the heads. 

Not that they would stop her from getting to Jeongyeon. Reputation be _damned_. 

“Excuse me, coming through. Don’t mind me.” Nayeon said sarcastically as she wormed her way past between the bodies and was confronted with the sight of Jeongyeon dramatically pinching her nose and tilting her head forward to try to stem the blood flow. But this didn’t stop her vehement protests. 

“I’m fine, I can continue. There’s only 8 more minutes. I’m the vice captain, come _on_.” Jeongyeon pleaded, her nasally whining exacerbated by her pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Nayeon watched as Jihyo punched her on the shoulder. “No. You’re going to the medical office.” 

“No, Jihyo, I’m playing.” Nayeon huffed at the stubbornness of the girl in front of her. “Besides, there’s no-one to take me and I feel a bit woozy.” 

Jihyo’s face hardened at the words. “ _Woozy_? You said you felt fine!” Jeongyeon winced at the words, or perhaps at the second punch that Jihyo planted, harder this time, on her shoulder. 

“Ouch, alright! But there’s no-one to take me, so–” Jeongyeon trailed off, making Jihyo sigh at the validity of the statement. 

Nayeon chose this moment to clear her throat to draw the attention of the two bickering girls. Jeongyeon groaned at the sight of her, shaking her head slightly. “Oh, great. You’re here.” 

Nayeon smirked at the response, ignoring the bout of worry in her chest. Realistically, she knew that Jeongyeon would be okay, despite the blood still steadily pouring from her nose. But Nayeon still didn’t like to see the younger girl in pain. “Indeed I am. You fucking moron. Did it occur to you to _duck_?” 

“Duck? You priss, it’s a soccer match, you’re supposed to stop the ball!” Jeongyeon complained indignantly. 

“With your face?” Nayeon asked, watching as Jeongyeon petulantly turned her head from her with a slight pout on her face. 

“Alright! Would you two shut up?” Jihyo’s voice sounded tired, as it often did around Nayeon and Jeongyeon. “Would you please just take her to the medical room so she can stop bleeding all over the grass?” 

“Oh, thanks for the concern, Hyo.” Jeongyeon muttered sarcastically. Jihyo whipped her head to glower at Jeongyeon, who yelped and took a subtle step backwards at the obvious threat of violence on her captain’s face. 

“Don’t think I’m finished with you, missy. I saw those steps forward that you took. And you lied to your captain, so you’re on thin ice.” 

Nayeon cackled at the gulp that Jeongyeon took, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and steering them around so that they faced the right direction to leave the field. “No worries, Yoo. You only look, like, eighty-five percent like an idiot right now.” 

“Shut up, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon complained, her voice high-pitched and whiny. Nayeon smirked to herself at the sound. It was so familiar that it made the tips of her fingers tingle with the urge to hold Jeongyeon’s hand. 

  
  


When they had made it approximately halfway across the vast field, Nayeon glanced over her shoulder to check that they weren’t being watched or tailed. Upon realising they were alone, Nayeon pushed onto her tip-toes and planted a wet kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek with a smack of her lips. 

  
“Yah! Gross, haven’t I suffered enough today?” Jeongyeon shouted, trying to pull away from Nayeon. Nayeon merely grinned ear-to-ear and pulled her closer to push her nose into Jeongyeon’s cheek and nuzzle the skin there. 

“You really are an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon told her fondly, smiling even wider when she leant back to see the pout gracing Jeongyeon’s lips. 

“You’re the one who put salt instead of sugar in the cake we baked last week.” Nayeon could hardly pull apart the words with them being mumbled so sheepishly. 

“Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to make fun of me when you’re the one bleeding out.” 

“You’re so dramatic, Nayeon. It’s just a nosebleed.” 

Nayeon snorted. “Yeah, one caused because you couldn’t duck quick enough. We both know that the shot was going straight to where Momo was standing in goal.” 

“You know what? I don’t need you to go to the medical room with me.” Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon away hard enough that she lost her footing slightly, tripping herself up. Jeongyeon chuckled at the sight, before swaying on her feet and stumbling to her left. 

Nayeon shot forward, gripping Jeongyeon firmly around the waist to steady her and staring at her face. Jeongyeon’s eyes looked slightly unfocused, and Nayeon felt her heart clench at the sight. She shrugged the cardigan off of her shoulders and shucked it down her arms to take it off. Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon’s arms and guided her to link them around the back of her neck so that she would remain steady and lean her weight on Nayeon whilst she scrunched the cardigan into a ball. 

“What are you doing, Nayeonnie?” Nayeon smiled to herself at the nickname, knowing Jeongyeon must be slightly out of it to call her that in public, even if they were alone at the moment. 

“Trying to get someone to stop bleeding everywhere. You look like a mess, Jeong.” Nayeon reached up to press the cardigan against Jeongyeon’s nose, making her violently jerk her head back. “Hey, stay still. I’m just trying to help you.” 

“No. It hurts.” A pout was firmly plastered onto Jeongyeon’s face and, whilst adorable, Nayeon was getting slightly fed up with her stubbornness. 

“Come on, you big baby.” Jeongyeon kept moving her head out of the way whenever Nayeon tried to direct her balled up cardigan towards her nose. Nayeon huffed in frustration. “You know what? You do it then.” She extended her arm and let it hang there whilst Jeongyeon scrutinised the ball of material in her hand. 

“But–” Jeongyeon looked skeptically at the garment. “It’s your favourite cardigan.” 

God, Yoo fucking Jeongyeon. 

“Have you ever heard of a washing machine? It’s okay, _take_ it.” Nayeon insisted, pressing the cardigan into Jeongyeon’s hands. If anyone else on the cheer team could see Jeongyeon now, how affronted she looked at the idea of potentially ruining Nayeon’s favourite cardigan even though she had yet to stop bleeding, they wouldn’t believe it. 

The quick-tongued Yoo Jeongyeon was a massive softie. 

And Nayeon was one of the only people who had learnt to notice it. 

What an idiot. 

Jeongyeon, _finally_ , albeit tentatively, took the cardigan from Nayeon’s possession and placed it against her nose. Nayeon looped her arm around Jeongyeon’s waist and started walking, determined to get them to the medical room without any further interruptions. 

Thankfully, the rest of the walk was relatively smooth. There weren’t many students gathered, with most of them in the library, at home or at the match. Jeongyeon was leaning slightly more heavily into her side than when they started, and Nayeon was beginning to worry that Jeongyeon had been attempting to ameliorate the physical evidence of her pain. Nayeon sighed, Jeongyeon was always far too stubborn and much too kind to show others that she was suffering. 

As they finally entered the medical room, Nayeon tried to gently place Jeongyeon in a chair by the door, but she all but collapsed into the seat. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped at some point during the walk, but the area was red and inflamed as Jeongyeon let the nurse pull the cardigan from her face. 

“Okay, we need to ice the area now that the bleeding has slowed right down, but put these buds up your nose to make sure the bleeding has stopped whilst I do it.” The nurse smiled kindly at Jeongyeon, who pouted at the words. “I also need to check to see if you have a concussion.” 

As Jeongyeon turned her head to look at Nayeon, she couldn’t help but laugh at how pitifully sad Jeongyeon’s eyes were. Her expression matched that of a kicked puppy. At Nayeon’s laugh, Jeongyeon’s pout deepened and she let out a small huff, wincing as the nurse began to try to clean the traces of blood from around her face. 

Nayeon knew she was likely being a bit dramatic, as whilst she accused Nayeon of theatrics, Jeongyeon was equally as prone to such behaviours. Either way, guilt bubbled in Nayeon’s chest, and she reached across Jeongyeon's lap to take her hand. She interlaced their fingers and let her thumb trace gentle patterns across the back of Jeongyeon’s hand, knowing that the gesture would appease the girl beside her. 

She was right. Jeongyeon settled more into the chair and allowed the nurse to speak to her as she cleaned and assessed Jeongyeon’s nose. 

Nayeon spoke mindlessly with the nurse as she worked on Jeongyeon’s face, easily filling the silence with anything but Jeongyeon’s grumbles. When the woman had finished, she informed them that Jeongyeon had a very mild concussion, but that her nose wasn’t broken and she just needed to take it easy over the next couple of days. Nayeon thanked her, bowing low and guiding Jeongyeon in the direction of her car with the younger girl’s arm slung over her shoulder. 

Jeongyeon stared at the vehicle as Nayeon stood next to her with the door open, looking at her expectantly. Nayeon could not fathom the look of confusion on Jeongyeon’s face and was half-tempted to push her in the passenger seat instead of leaving them both out in the bitter chill of the evening. The car park was almost empty, very few students filtering through with the late hour and the match long finished. 

The thought prompted Nayeon to pull her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her contacts until she found Sana’s name. “Jeongyeon-ah. Get in the car.” Nayeon instructed her, as her fingers flew carelessly over the letters, asking Sana what the final score of the match was so that she could inform Jeongyeon. When she was more cognisant, Jeongyeon was sure to ask for the final score before anything else. 

As Nayeon raised her head, she sighed at the sight of Jeongyeon staring at her with strangely sad eyes. “What is it, Jeong? Get in, you dork.” 

“But what if people see?” 

The genuine concern and sadness lacing Jeongyeon’s tone made Nayeon’s heart ache. Nayeon knew that she had to clarify. “Jeongyeon-ah. I don’t care. Your safety will always be more important to me than what some random people, or even our friends, think.” Nayeon left no room for argument in her tone, willing Jeongyeon to understand in her hazy state. 

A smile spread across Jeongyeon’s face and Nayeon rolled her eyes at the sight of it, pretending that her heart hadn’t jumped in her chest at the unrestrained relief that was looking back at her. 

“Okay.” Jeongyeon assented happily, ducking her head so that she could scoot into the passenger seat. Nayeon shook her head fondly, reminding herself to ridicule the younger girl for her dopiness later as she positioned herself in front of the steering wheel. 

Nayeon glanced over at Jeongyeon and watched as the girl fumbled with the seatbelt, trying - to no avail - to fasten it into the slot. There was a slight frown on her features, lips puckered slightly in her complete concentration. Nayeon studied the situation for a few moments before snorting and gently smacking Jeongyeon’s hands away from the seatbelt and fastening it securely around the girl herself. Jeongyeon crossed her arms across her chest petulantly, grumbling, “I could have done it myself, Nayeonnie.” 

“Sure you could, honey.” Nayeon chuckled to herself as Jeongyeon sunk further into her seat at the pet name, clumsily attempting to burrow her face into her own chest. 

The drive passed quickly, with Nayeon occasionally stealing glances at Jeongyeon, who was blinking tiredly as she looked out of the window. Nayeon knew it was only a mild concussion, but she would rather die than let Jeongyeon suffer, so she kept a watchful eye on the younger girl. Nayeon drove to Jeongyeon’s house, almost on auto-pilot, knowing that her parents would not be home until late. 

As Nayeon parked the car on Jeongyeon’s road, she turned her head fully to look at Jeongyeon, who was now fast asleep with her head against the window and her mouth agape slightly. Nayeon snorted, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the scene for blackmail material. (And perhaps to set it as her home screen later and smile at it each time her phone went off). Nayeon sighed softly, unbuckling her seatbelt and angling her body towards Jeongyeon’s as much as she could given their positions in the car. She leant closer to pull Jeongyeon’s hand from her lap and turned it so it faced with her palm upwards, gently placing her own hand atop her lover’s. 

“Jeongyeon-ah. You need to wake up.” Nayeon tickled her fingertips against the younger girl’s palm as she spoke, knowing that Jeongyeon was a light sleeper and wanting to rouse her gently. 

The plan failed as Jeongyeon startled and yanked her hand from Nayeon’s grasp, eyes flying open. She immediately gasped, the hand once on Nayeon’s lap now clutching her head. Nayeon pouted in sympathy. “Sorry.” 

Jeongyeon turned her unfocused eyes to Nayeon’s and groaned. “My head. What happened?” 

Nayeon smirked. “Oh, it finally got too big for your body.” 

Jeongyeon scowled at the words and winced again at the motion. “Shut up, Nayeon.” 

“Oh, you were being so sweet to me before your nap. Did I do something to you in your dream?” Nayeon spoke with her tone sickeningly sweet, knowing the voice grinded Jeongyeon’s gears. 

Jeongyeon scoffed, fingers massaging her temples as she spoke. “My dream was fine. The nightmare of waking up with you here is my problem.” 

Nayeon only smiled at the words, taking a moment to admire Jeongyeon’s side profile as the girl turned to glance out the window. Jeongyeon really was beautiful. Nayeon made a mental note to tell her that soon, knowing it would be sure to fluster her. Nayeon looked past Jeongyeon to note the darkening sky and decided to speak again.

“Come on. We should get you home and into bed. If your head keeps hurting then you’re going to be even more insufferable than usual.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Jeongyeon retorted, no real malice in the words as her eyes fluttered shut again for a moment. Nayeon sighed, leaning over the gear stick to press a kiss to Jeongyeon's hair next to where her fingers were still lightly massaging her temples. Nayeon didn’t bother with a reply, knowing she should let Jeongyeon rest regardless of the ubiquitous urge to consistently tease the girl. 

Nayeon opened her car door and stood up, before closing her door and rushing around to open Jeongyeon’s too, offering a hand to help her out of the car. Jeongyeon merely stared at the hand before pushing herself out of her seat and standing on the pavement. Nayeon used the outstretched hand to steady Jeongyeon as she wobbled slightly on her feet. 

“Don’t be a stubborn ass for once in your life, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon chided. “Let me help you.” 

Jeongyeon stared at Nayeon for a moment, sighed, and covered the hand on her waist with her own. Nayeon walked next to her, matching her strides as they walked up the path to Jeongyeon’s house. They stood outside the door with Jeongyeon rummaging through her bag for the house key. She found it, pulling it out and shakily trying to position it into the lock. Nayeon reached her free hand forward, ready to help, but Jeongyeon managed to unlock the door. 

“Nayeon, lock the car door.” Jeongyeon said as she stepped through the door. Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

Always the smartass, even with a concussion. But, still, she turned back to the car and pressed the button on the car keys to lock the vehicle and hurried to follow after Jeongyeon in case she was struggling. 

Nayeon shut the door behind her and hurried to step in front of Jeongyeon as she walked towards the stairs. “Let me help you.” 

“God, you are so annoying.” Jeongyeon snapped. Nayeon stared at her, startled by the tone. Jeongyeon had never taken that tone with Nayeon, no matter how much she annoyed or teased her. As Jeongyeon started to proceed up the stairs, Nayeon shook herself out of her shock and walked behind her, prepared to catch her if she stumbled. Regardless of why Jeongyeon had snapped at her, she wasn’t going to let her get hurt. 

As they walked into her room, Nayeon watched the girl carefully, unsure how to handle an angry Jeongyeon. Everything about Jeongyeon’s posture screamed exhaustion, perhaps even defeat. Her back was slumped slightly, and if Nayeon could see her features, she was sure she would see tiredness staring back at her. Jeongyeon’s hands reached up to pull her hair from the ruined buns atop her head, running her fingers through the locks to untangle the knots that had formed there. 

Nayeon didn’t understand what she should do, so she went with what was natural for her. 

“That ball really hit you hard on the head, huh?” Nayeon teased, taking a step towards Jeongyeon. 

“What do you care?” Jeongyeon shot back, turning to face Nayeon, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Nayeon immediately went to take a step forward at the sight, but Jeongyeon shook her head. “Seriously, what do you care?” 

Nayeon frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“What even _are_ we? _Why_ are you here? What do you want from me?” Jeongyeon’s voice was steadily growing in volume. Nayeon watched her take a calming breath, her chest heaving slightly at the exertion. 

“I’m here because I care about you. I want to take care of you.” Jeongyeon looked at her disbelievingly. “It’s true.” 

“Since when do you care about me? I’m nothing to you, right?” 

“ _What_? God, no. Jeongyeon, no. You’re so, so much to me.” 

“God, I am so confused. My head hurts so much. You make my head _spin_. I just want to understand.” The tears had stopped forming in Jeongyeon’s eyes, but the pain was clear on her face. She stared at Nayeon with such desperation that she had to step closer to the younger girl. Jeongyeon didn’t make a move to step away from her, so Nayeon pressed her forehead gently against Jeongyeon’s, leaving barely an inch of space between the rest of their bodies. 

“Jeong.” Nayeon felt Jeongyeon physically shiver against her at her name being spoken so softly, keeping their foreheads close. She allowed Jeongyeon a few moments to calm herself fully. 

“We’ve been having sex, staying over, seeing each other whenever we can. You know, going on those dates out of town?” 

Jeongyeon jerked her head back incredulously. “Those– were _dates_?” Nayeon brought her hand up to flick her solidly on the middle of her cheek. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“For being a dumbass, apparently. We go out to dinner, and go to see films, and go to watch the sunset on the hill and you think that we aren’t at least _dating_ ? God, Jeongyeon. I thought it was _obvious_ that we both felt something here, that’s why I haven’t said anything.” Nayeon told her, shaking her head slightly in disbelief at the profundity of Jeongyeon’s thought process – or lack of one. 

“Well, I didn’t know what to think. Everything is the same at college, we still act like we hate each other, we don’t talk about our feelings. I just assumed you, I don’t know, just wanted the sex and the free food and were lonely or something.” Jeongyeon wandered to the window as she spoke, hugging her arms to her chest as she pointedly looked out the window, not wanting Nayeon to see the hurt that she knew would be evident on her face. 

Nayeon felt her heart shatter at the words, walking slowly closer to Jeongyeon, afraid to make her pull herself further away. “Jeongyeon-ah.” The younger girl merely shook her head and kept her gaze towards the street that she could see from her window. Nayeon tried a different approach, knowing that her lack of transparency and clarity had got them into this situation. “Baby.” 

Jeongyeon angled her body back towards Nayeon, looking up sheepishly at Nayeon through her eyelashes. Nayeon had seen every emotion on the girl’s face - anger, happiness, embarrassment, pleasure, but she had never seen her look so… afraid. She sighed, reaching out to pull Jeongyeon into a tight embrace. The position was awkward, Jeongyeon’s arms trapped between their bodies and her form stiff at the contact. 

Nayeon realised then that this was their first proper hug. Sure, they had been intertwined after being together, but a hug? Just for comfort, for the sake of being close? This was their first. With that realisation, Nayeon knew that this was probably ridiculously confusing for Jeongyeon. When had Nayeon once indicated _explicitly_ that it was anything more than just sex and maybe a tentative friendship? Nayeon was naturally flirtatious and playful. She knew she had put Jeongyeon in a position where her insecurities were thriving. 

Nayeon reached between them to pull Jeongyeon’s hands out from between them and wrapped them around her waist, stepping even closer to her and tightening her hold. Jeongyeon began to relax in her grip, resting her forehead against Nayeon’s shoulder. With their bodies so close, Nayeon could feel the acceleration of Jeongyeon’s heart and her slightly uneven breathing. “I’m sorry. I thought we were on the same page, but I think we might be on different books.” Nayeon smiled as she felt Jeongyeon let out a puff of air that Nayeon thought resembled a laugh. 

Hoped it was a laugh.

Baby steps. 

She continued. “Remember when we got together for the first time at Jihyo’s party?” Jeongyeon nodded against her shoulder. “I was so happy. I’ve never hated you, Jeong. I like our dynamic, I like that we bicker and tease each other. It’s fun to have people entertained by us and our fighting. But I’ve always been fond of you, even since high school, and I thought you felt the same, because no-one got under your skin like I did. Or, well, do. When we slept together and neither of us left afterwards, I was so happy because I had wanted to be with you like that for _ages_.” 

Jeongyeon lifted her head from Nayeon’s shoulder and pulled back to make tentative eye contact, not speaking, but imploring Nayeon with her eyes to continue speaking. “Jeong, this isn’t just sex to me. Or even just friendship. I want to be with you. I already thought we _were_ together. But I shouldn’t have just assumed that. You can’t read my mind. I’m sorry.” 

Jeongyeon shook her head slightly. “It’s okay. It’s not like I asked either.” 

“Maybe, but we both know I’ve always been more forward. I wasn’t afraid like you were, I just didn’t think to do it.” Nayeon said self-deprecatingly, tilting her head to look at the ceiling. The realisation that this could have been avoided, Jeongyeon’s hurt and confusion could have been avoided, if she just hadn’t been so… _Nayeon_ , was beginning to suffocate her. 

“Nayeonnie, don’t do that.” Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s hands move from around her waist towards her neck, her thumbs stroking across the tendons in her neck soothingly as her fingers clasped the back of her neck. 

“Do what? Be honest?” Nayeon muttered, her eyes still on the ceiling. 

“Blame only yourself. We’re both adults, we both should have said something and neither of us did. Regardless of our different reasons. We can both take the blame.” Nayeon finally met Jeongyeon’s eyes at her words, the sincerity in them just as evident in her eyes. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Jeongyeon nodded to herself slowly, her thumbs halting in her movements and her hands falling from Nayeon’s neck awkwardly. “So, now what?” 

“I told you how I feel, Jeong. The ball is in your court. Just don’t let it hit you in the head again this time.” 

  
“Shut up, Nayeon. You think you’re so funny.” 

“Correction. I _know_ I’m so funny.” 

Jeongyeon huffed. “Whatever. You know how I feel.” Her voice trailed off quietly, her brazenness from earlier fading back into shyness. 

Nayeon grinned. “No, I _think_ I know how you feel. Isn’t that what got us into this?” Nayeon couldn’t help teasing her, even now. It was inherent to them and Nayeon didn’t want to go a day of her life without it. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” The smile fell from Nayeon’s lips, not expecting such a bold declaration from the blushing girl in front of her. “And you don’t feel the same.” Jeongyeon nodded to herself, as if confirming the words, whilst taking a step back. 

“Jeongyeon, please stop assuming that I don’t care about you. You just surprised me.” Jeongyeon didn’t recoil as Nayeon brought a hand up, so Nayeon stroked the back of her index finger against her cheek fondly. “I’m in love with you too.” 

“Yeah?” At the goofy grin spreading across Jeongyeon’s face, Nayeon couldn’t help but lean forward and press her lips against Jeongyeon’s. The kiss consisted of more smiling than kissing, but it felt heavenly to kiss Jeongyeon and know that the doubts that would have been present for their previous kisses were now alleviated. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nayeon said after she pulled back. “You’re still an idiot.” 

“Well, you’re the one in love with an idiot, so what does that make you?” 

“An idiot’s girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend…” Jeongyeon smiled, bowing her head to hide the growing grin. As quickly as the smile appeared, it was wiped from her face as her head shot back up. “What about everyone else? Won’t they be– confused?” 

“And? If anything, this is even more fun. One second, we’re bickering. The next we’re kissing. Exactly how we should be.” Nayeon told her. “I don’t care about what other people want or think. I don’t care about messing with them if it’s going to upset you. You’re the most important thing to me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Are you okay with everyone knowing?” Nayeon asked, worrying that there was more to this than she first thought. 

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon incredulously. “Of course it’s okay. I really don’t care. It just… might take me awhile to wrap my head around the fact that you like me.” 

“Love you.” Nayeon corrected. 

“Love me, then.” Jeongyeon smiled again at the words. “I really wish we had had this discussion earlier. My head has been spinning for, like, 3 months.” 

“Ah, when has something good ever come easy, Jeongyeon-ah? We’ve had it now, that’s what matters.” Nayeon reached out to interlock their fingers. “And from now on, we _communicate_ , okay? If I suck at it, call me out. I’ll do the same for you. We’re a team.” 

“Promise.” 

“Good. Now, come here and kiss me, you dumbass.” 

“That’s not a nice way to speak to your girlfriend.” 

Nayeon smiled fondly before she closed the gap between them. “Oh, but you love it.” 

  
  
  


Jeongyeon blinked her eyes open blearily at the sound of her alarm. She groaned into her pillow, stretching her arm to reach for her bedside table to shut the device off. As she moved forward, she was met with resistance around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and was met with the sight of Nayeon sleeping soundly through the alarm, her mouth hanging open slightly with soft snores sounding occasionally. Jeongyeon snorted at Nayeon’s inelegance whilst sleeping, mentally berating herself for how her heart warmed at the sight. Jeongyeon pushed herself slightly more firmly to turn off the phone, before turning her body around in Nayeon’s grip. 

Flashes of the night before passed through her mind and Jeongyeon felt herself smile involuntarily. She didn’t have to scold herself for her reaction to Nayeon anymore. It was okay. She was in love with Nayeon, Nayeon was in love with her. She could be pathetically entranced by Nayeon whilst also wanting to roll her eyes at the small trail of drool on the corner of Nayeon’s mouth. 

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon spoke quietly, trying to rouse the older girl gently. “Nayeon, you need to wake up.” 

Nayeon remained dead to the world, showing no signs of consciousness. Jeongyeon sighed, bringing her hand from between them to shake Nayeon gently by her shoulder. “Nayeon, come on.” 

Nayeon groaned, turning her head to bury her face into the pillow, pointedly ignoring Jeongyeon’s calls for her to awaken. Jeongyeon huffed. “Nayeon, come _on_.” 

When she was met with silence, Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, her hands sneaking downwards and pressing her fingertips lightly under the top of Nayeon’s pyjamas, across her stomach and the soft skin there. Nayeon hummed in contentment, snuggling her head into the pillow, clearly on the precipice of falling back asleep. Jeongyeon smirked, quickly shifting her fingers to Nayeon’s side and tickling her at the dips of her waist. Nayeon squealed in surprise, yanking her arm that was nestled under Jeongyeon’s head to use it to try to stop the movement, whilst the arm draped across her waist pushed Jeongyeon’s body away from her. 

“Yah! God, you brat, stop!” Nayeon yelped as Jeongyeon persisted with her assault. “Okay, okay! I’m awake.” Jeongyeon let her hand settle on Nayeon’s waist, Nayeon’s scowl staring back at her when Jeongyeon met her gaze after she had stopped laughing. 

“Morning.” 

“You’re so annoying. I’m breaking up with you.” 

“No, you aren’t. You’re literally not allowed.” Jeongyeon retorted, still beaming. But Nayeon was nothing if not stubborn. 

“Too late. We’re over.” 

“I should be breaking up with you. I didn’t realise dating you meant that I would have to regularly see your tonsils whilst you slept. Or clean drool from my pillow.” 

“Oh, so _now_ you want to complain about what my mouth does? Funny that, I don’t recall hearing you complain the other night. Or last week. In fact, I think that you said something along the lines of–” Jeongyeon clapped a hand over Nayeon’s mouth before she could finish the sentence, already feeling the flush spreading across her face at what Nayeon was implying. 

Damn her. 

Jeongyeon felt a kiss being pressed against her palm and tentatively retracted her hand. Nayeon smiled sleepily at her once her hand was gone, bunny teeth on full display and Jeongyeon felt her heart stutter in her chest. Nayeon leant forward, replacing Jeongyeon’s hand back onto its original position on her waist, and pressed gentle kisses along the expanse of Jeongyeon’s sharp jaw. Trailing downwards, Nayeon nosed against Jeongyeon’s neck, occasionally dotting kisses there. “Nayeon, we need to get up.” Jeongyeon cursed herself for how her voice shook the lower Nayeon’s kisses got. 

Just because she was allowed to be affected by Nayeon now, it didn’t mean she had to be affected _all_ of the time. 

“Shh. Just five more minutes, pretty girl.” Nayeon’s kisses stopped at her collarbones. She laid her cheek there and exhaled loudly. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh, not knowing why she was surprised. Nayeon always kept her on her toes. And Jeongyeon would always be weak for Nayeon. 

Five more minutes. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry, I thought you said _five_ more minutes.” Jeongyeon complained as she flung the door of Nayeon’s car open and slipped out with her bag over her shoulder. 

“Well, you should have woken me up after five minutes. Not my fault that you’re whipped.” Nayeon said as she stepped leisurely out of the car, locking it behind her and pointedly ignoring Jeongyeon impatiently tapping her foot against the floor. 

“Can you _hurry up_?” Jeongyeon said, hoisting her bag further onto her shoulder and rolling her eyes. 

“Deep breaths, babe.” 

Jeongyeon pinched the bridge of her nose and listened to that advice, before grabbing Nayeon’s hand and yanking her in the direction of the soccer pitch. “If Jihyo shouts at me, then I’m not kissing you for a week.” 

Nayeon scoffed incredulously. “Yeah, right.” 

“Don’t test your theory, Nayeon.” 

Their bickering was interrupted as they got close enough to the side of the pitch that Jihyo caught a glimpse of them. 

Nayeon giggled in a way that Jeongyeon knew meant trouble. “I can get you out of her shouting at you for being late. Do you trust me?” Nayeon asked, glancing at Jeongyeon for approval. 

“Of course I do, idiot.” 

“Then follow my lead.” 

As Jihyo approached them, Nayeon made a show of bringing their joined hands to her lips and placing a lingering kiss there. 

Jihyo’s gaze was locked on their intertwined fingers, her mouth agape slightly at the image before her. “Sorry, did I fucking miss something?” 

“Oh, Hyo. You have no idea.” Jeongyeon said, giggling as she ruffled her free hand over Jihyo’s hair. She retracted her hand and leant closer to Nayeon to press a kiss to the crown of the shorter girl’s head. Jihyo’s face morphed into one of complete bewilderment at the gesture, her hand running through her hair to untangle it, and perhaps to try to untangle the mess of her thoughts at what she was seeing. 

“Did Jeongie miss anything important for the team meeting? Oh, and thank you for texting to see if she was okay. It was me who replied, actually. Jeongyeon was a bit sleepy.” Nayeon said, her tone sickeningly sweet. 

“Ah, no.” Jihyo said bluntly, her gaze flicking between the two of them in obvious disbelief. 

“Well, in that case, it was nice seeing you, Jihyo-ya, but we’re gonna go make-out in the changing rooms.” Nayeon remarked simply, turning with a salute over her shoulder. 

“What the _fuck_?” 

Nayeon cackled at the outburst behind her, slapping her free hand against Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Oh, this is so much better than people not knowing.” 

“Isn’t it just?” Jeongyeon agreed, a smile wide on her face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i honestly really love this idea, even tho it doesn't really follow a massively detailed plot. 
> 
> i hope everyone loves it like i do!! 
> 
> comments always appreciated! considering lockdown, i'm honestly down for one shot suggestions too, any ship!! 
> 
> twitter: @crescentchae


End file.
